vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Tachibana
|-|Hibiki Tachibana= |-|Gungnir= |-|Berserk= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= |-|Golden Gungnir= Summary Hibiki Tachibana is the protagonist of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear anime series. She was a normal schoolgirl who lived in a world threatened by creatures known as Noise, until one day in a concert of the duo Zwei Wings she is cornered by these creatures. Luckily Kanade Amō, one of the members of the duo decides to sacrifice herself to eliminate the Noises, and by granting Hibiki her Symphogear Gungnir. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly 5-C, higher in X-Drive | 5-C. At least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, higher with Ignite Module. High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module, even higher with Combined Symphogear and Golden Gungnir. Unknown with Divine Power | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Amalgam and X-Drive Name: Hibiki Tachibana Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 15 (Season 1), 16 (G-end of AXZ), 17 (End of AXZ and by the end of the series) Classification: Symphogear user, Schoolgirl, Member of S.O.N.G |-|SZS=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Statistics Amplification, Limited Telepathy and Flight via X-Drive, Sound Manipulation and Sound Absorption (Can use the "songs" of others to amplify her own) |-|SZS G=All previous abilities, Martial Artist, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Berserk Mode, Regeneration (Low-Mid, only in Berserk Mode) |-|SZS GX=All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification via Ignite Module |-|SZS AXZ=All previous abilities, Power Nullification via Conceptual Manipulation (Denied Causality based Regeneration/Invulnerability with one punch), Fusionism (Can combine with the powers of others Symphogears), Possibly Causality Manipulation as an Divine Monster, Limited Alchemy (Only for herself) |-|SZS XV= All previous abilities except for Ignite Module, Statistics Amplification and Forcefield Creation in Amalgam forms, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Stronger than Chris Yukine, who with her Superb Song was capable of almost cancelling the Kadingir beam, which was going to destroy the moon), higher in X-Drive | Moon level. At least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module. Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level '''(Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas , and possibly galaxies), '''higher with Ignite Module, even higher with Combined Symphogear and Golden Gungnir (Both forms helped her fight and defeat Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion). Unknown as an Divine Monster (She absorbed the divine energy that was drained from the constellation of Orion) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level ''' (Should be stronger than before), '''higher with Amalgam and X-Drive (Fought against Shem-Ha, who as a Custodian should be superior to the likes of Adam) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged Finé's whips, which are capable of reaching the Moon from Earth in about 13 seconds and returning in 4 seconds) | Likely FTL (Dodged Miku 's mirror lasers, which are referred to being real light) | FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Class M (Suplexed a space shuttle) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Moon Class (Capable of harming Chris), higher in X-Drive | Moon Class, at least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilin with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive (Fought against Carol alongside the other girls) | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module. Unknown as a Divine Monster | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Galactic, higher with Amalgam and X-Drive Durability: Multi-Continent level+, Possibly Moon level, higher with X-Drive | Moon level, higher in Berserk Mode. At least Small Planet with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module. Large Star level with X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module, even higher with Combined Symphogear and . Unknown as an Divine Monster | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level, higher with Amalgam and X-Drive (Traded blows with Shem-Ha) Stamina: Very high (She is capable of fighting dozens of Noises without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with air and water manipulation Standard Equipment: *'Symphogear:' A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the Holy Chant to harmonize with the relic. *'Gungnir:' The Symphogear that was given by Kanade when a fragment of the armor got stuck in her body. Due to the fact that it is only a fragment of the original gear, it's less armored and cannot create the spear that Kanade had. However, Hibiki manage to fix this flaw by using the pistons (and later rockets) in her arms and legs to amplify the power of her attacks and gain a boost of speed. Combined with her melee training, it gives her great versatility in combat. **'Armed Gear:' Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. Hibiki is the exception since her relic is a fragment. But later she got one like that of Kanade's, but this time the spear directly connected to her hands, which she can increase in size, use rockets to amplify the speed of the impact and morph it as drill-like arm. Intelligence: Very skilled melee fighter and martial artist. Adaptable to situations (to a degree), though she is rather naive Weaknesses: '''She sometimes restrains herself to fight against others (even if it is self-defense) and can easily lose control of herself when the situation does not go as she expected. When she goes berserk, her moves become more predictable and she doesn't care about her own safety. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Hibiki, due to being fused with her relic, has the ability to use the Superb Song much more freely than other Gear users and can even drain the energy of other Superb Songs. This last skill however is a severe burden on her. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, are able to fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. *'Berserk:' It has been stated that when the body of a Gear user transforms in a much powerful form, the user can lose control of their emotions or fail while attempting to activate the Ignite Module. It make the gear to complete take control of the user, increasing all their powers to the point of being able to regenerate lost limbs, such as the manifestation of Armed Gears. However, the user becomes bloodlusted and loses reasons of self-preservation. *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'Power of Deicide:' Is later revealed that Gungnir is the same lance that was used to pierce through Jesus Christ, making it a god-slaying weapon that can nullify the powers of beings that can be conceptualized as "Divine". *'Divine Monster:' After absorbing the divine power that was given to Tiki, Hibiki became a giant cocoon that gave birth to a mutant giant monster. Its capabilities are unknown but it is possible that it has the same causality abilities as Tiki's And Yohua's. *'TESTAMENT:' By using alchemy on herself, Hibiki can transform her armor into a golden version of itself with enhanced gauntlets. She then unleashes a barrage of strikes powerful enough to slowly launch both herself and her target into the air until she has punched right through said target. *'Amalgam:' Is a form unlocked by accessing the hidden power of the Symphogears rebuilt by the Philosopher's Stone during the battle with Adam Weishaupt. It is a fusion of the Symphogear and a Faust Robe. **'Cocoon', the first stage in which the user is surrounded by a golden energy barrier that protects the them until it enters the second stage. **'Imago', in which the energy is reformed into an upgraded Armed Gear. In Hibiki's case, are two large armored gauntles that come from her shoulders and mimic her arms, they are able to detatch and fly independantly, and spin rapidly to become a drills. *'METANOIA:' By gathering all the Phonic Gain of humanity into her palm, Hibiki gains a massive boost that allows her to punch through any of the opponent attack. She then hugs her target, expelling any foreign influence controlling them. Key: SZS | SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ | SZS VX/End of Series Others Notable Victories: Yuna Yuki (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) Yuna Yuki's profile (Mankai Yuna and SZS G Hibiki without X-Drive were used. Both in-character and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Michael (Bastard!!) Michael's Profile (Both in-character, speed was equalized, and SZS GX Hibiki was used) Inconclusives Matches: Category:Alchemists Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Drill Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Water Users Category:Air Users